


A Cozy Little Planet

by Missy



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Aliens (1986)
Genre: Alien Planet, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Hicks, Ripley and Newt are glad they landed where they landed.
Relationships: Dwayne Hicks/Ellen Ripley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	A Cozy Little Planet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/gifts).



“We found fish!”

Ellen looked up from the fire she’d managed to successfully build to see Newt’s big grin. On the end of a thin leather thong, she was carrying five fish on a thin bit of wire.

“Freshwater pond twenty miles that way,” Hicks said with pride, hiking a thub over his right shoulder. 

“Thank you,” she said. “You’ve got some applicable skills,” she said to Hicks.

“You don’t know the half of ‘em,” he said with a bark of a laugh. Ellen shook her head, but she was smiling – couldn’t help herself. 

“Let’s get to work cleaning them,” she said. “I’ve got a pocket knife, we’ve got a rock.”

“How romantic,” said Hicks, feigning a swoon. 

Newt “eew’d” quietly but helped them get to work cleaning the fish, doing whatever she could to make sure they got through the day without falling over into exhausted heaps. 

Thankfully it was close to sunset. The lush planet where they’d landed had an abundance of food and fresh water - and enough sunlight to keep them comfortable without burning to death.

They would have to make their way back to Earth eventually – as soon as they figured out how to turn coconut oil into fuel. But for now, they were content and safe. If a bit sunburned.


End file.
